


Flea

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, geralt is SOFT, jaskier banter, they are softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: What do Geralt & Jaskier find in an abandoned cottage?Fluff and nothing else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	Flea

As they made their way towards Geralt’s next contract, the Witcher and his bard came across an abandoned cottage at the edge of the woods.

“Geraaaalt, I’m _tired_ ,” Jaskier whined. “And I think it might rain. I hate rain. I hate being _damp_. Hey! This looks abandoned, we could sleep with a _roof_ over our heads!”

“We could get further along if we keep going, it’s early yet,” Geralt argued, more out of habit than anything else. There wasn’t really much of a rush.

“Pleeaaase Geralt. … You know what, I’m going in. If it’s empty, we’re staying.” Geralt grunted in response, leading Roach to some grass at the side of the cottage. The bard had already disappeared through the broken doorway. Geralt hurried after him, hand ready to grab a sword if anything was there to greet them. He didn’t sense any monsters, but there was _something_ … maybe just a rodent, he guessed. Jaskier had crossed the small living and cooking space and was reaching toward the door that presumably led to the bedroom.

“Jaskier!” He growled out. The bard paused.

“You think someone’s in there? Or some _thing_?” He asked, withdrawing his hand and turning to look at the Witcher.

“I’m not sure…” He’d now crossed the room and was beside Jaskier. He nudged the bard out of the way and pushed open the door, hand hovering over the hilt of his steel sword, just in case. At first glance the room appeared empty. A simple bed was under the single window across from the door. A potted plant sat in the window, a solitary bloom left on the stalk, with a few dried ones littering the sill. The floor was bare and dusty. “Hmm…” Geralt took a step forwards, then heard a faint shuffling. He held his arm out to keep Jaskier back. Jaskier looked at him questioningly but stayed silent and still. Geralt pulled his sword out, then slowly bent to peer under the bed. “What…” he leaned closer, then set his sword down and reached under the bed.

“What is it?” Jaskier demanded. “Dead beast? Gold? Dirty socks? Moldy bread? I hope it’s gold, I need more ink and this doublet’s getting worn…” Geralt ignored him, pulling back from the bed with something cradled in his hands. “Well, show me, Geralt! Has fate smiled upon us?” Jaskier peered at the small bundle in the Witcher’s hands. A little grey mound. It twitched and Jaskier jerked back. Geralt snorted.

“A wolf pup. It’s barely hanging on. Who knows how long it’s been stuck in here.”

“Oooh, you poor thing” Jaskier crooned, leaning forwards again. “Must be thirsty, I’ll fetch a dish for some water.”

“Jaskier…”

“Can we keep it, Geralt? It needs us. Sweet thing.”

“JASKIER.”

“And I’ll soften some of our dried meat in some water…”

“It’s probably going to die, Jaskier. We…” Jaskier cut him off.

“Can I name it?” Jaskier asked.

“No!”

“How about… Geralt Jr.?”

“NO.”

“Yrden? Because we’ll protect it!”

“You can’t name an animal after a sign!” Geralt growled.

“Why not?” Jaskier scoffed. “Fine. Does that mean we’re keeping it then, though?” He smirked.

“What, no, it just…” Jaskier interrupted him again.

“How about Silver. Destiny? Puppy. Ooh, how about Yenny if it’s a bitch?” Jaskier grinned.

“Flea. Its name is Flea.” Geralt said.

“You are _terrible_ at naming things, Geralt,” Jaskier said, wrinkling his nose. But he lowered his face down to the small, dirty furry bundle and cooed. “Hello, Flea! We’re going to take very good care of you. I’m just going to get you some water. You stay warm and cozy with Geralt here. I know he seems gruff, but he’s alright once you get to know him.” Geralt grumbled as Jaskier stood back up and walked out of the room. Geralt rolled his eyes, but settled back against the bed and cuddled the animal to his chest. Its heartbeat was weak, but he willed it to keep going as he ran a gentle finger down its spine.

A wolf.

What were they going to do with a wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
